


JeffMads.....(I'll think if a better title)

by VioletSageWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Dating, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Stuff, anything, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSageWood/pseuds/VioletSageWood
Summary: Thomas started driving to the store but he kept gripping the steering wheel thinking of Madison, James Madison, his boyfriend, the one he wanted to marry someone day.





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas started driving to the store but he kept gripping the steering wheel thinking of Madison, James Madison, his boyfriend, the one he wanted to marry someone day. He parked and got out letting the cold winter air touch his skin. Thomas took in a deep breath getting back to reality and walked inside and looked around. There where candy canes, lights, and large Christmas ornaments everywhere. He smiled. Jefferson loved Christmas, he blushed as he thought of James in one of his large Christmas sweaters that barley fit him. He looked down at the list in his hand, Madison's hand writing was on it. He couldn't help but smile.

Grocery list

  1. Eggnog
  2. Bread
  3. Steak
  4. Chicken soup
  5. Milk
  6. Cealr
  7. Eggs
  8. A glass of you~



Jefferson blushed at number eight on the list.  _A glass of meh?_ Thomas thought to himself, he jumped a little in joy. He couldn't wait to be home with his Jemmy.

* * *

 

Madison stretched in the hallway of the movie theater. James looked around for Jefferson and sighed. _'Did he forget?'._ He thought to himself until he was cleared from his mind as two big warm hands laid gently at his hips. He couldn't help the heat forming on his cheeks when Jefferson laid his chin on Madison's left shoulder. It killed him that he was only 5'4 and his boyfriend was 6'2. 

"Hello, Jemmy. You ready to see the movie?" Jefferson whispered into his ear, his hot breath making him shivers just a bit. James nodded and couldn't help a small quite moan escape when Thomas was rubbing his hands slowly up and down his hips. 

"T-Thomas, We're in public."James whispered. Thomas smirked and rubbed a bit harder."I thought you liked me doing this?" Madison moaned and quickly covered his mouth before anyone could here him."I don't care. We're in public." Madison hissed under his breath and Jefferson pouted taking hands away.

Once they we're inside there where only a few people there. James got them a seat at the way back and Thomas followed him smirking. Madison could practically feel his smirk crawling apon his skin. Once they sat down Jefferson put an arm around Madison's waist and kept a hand on his thigh. Madison blushed a bit, he kept his eyes on the screen and tensed up and he could feel Jefferson's hand going in circles on his thigh. He's breath cought in his throat."T-To-"A hand covered his mouth."Shh~"Thomas smirked and let his hand brush against his crotch, Madison let out a small moan. Thomas moved his finger up and down Madison's throbbing crotch, James leaned back panting and bucking hips up slightly. "To God Thomas- please!" Madison moaned a bit to loudly, he was lucky everyone was in the front. Thomas smirked. "Okay~" He slowly unbuckled and unzipped his pants and messed with the button until he got a satisfying wine from Madison. He chuckled and finally undid his pants and rubbed his crotch slowly, He smiled as he heard the most beautiful moans escaping from Jemmy. Jefferson squeezed down gently and Madison bucked his hips in response and tilted his head back as Thomas took his cock out. They both couldn't help a small gasps escape, Jefferson licked his lips, he wanted to suck him badly but there where in the movies. Madison's hips where demanding friction, so Jefferson rubbed the slit witch caused James to groan lowly. James arched his back. He could feel his release coming, the why Thomas was pumping to the rhythm of the movie. As Madison came hard in Jefferson's hand nearly wanting to squeal out Jefferson's name. Thomas let out a little tsk and wiped his hand with the paper towels. James fixed himself up breathing heavily and rested his head backwards, He could feel Jefferson move his hand to his other thigh. Madison let out a low hiss and gripped his wrist. "No more. Wait till we get back home." Thomas squeezed his thigh then looked back to the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas stretched as he woke up from sleeping on the couch. He slowly rose himself and looked around for Madison. "Jemmy?" Thomas said as he saw James getting ready for work, he frowned. James looked at his lover and let a soft smile cross his face. "Yes, My dear Thomas?" Madison said softly. Thomas nearly melted at his lovers soft and gentle voice, everything about James was soft, his laugh, his voice, his eyes, he truly knew good taste when it comes to boyfriends. "I was just wondering if you could take a day off?" Thomas smiled then it turned into a frown when the shorter man shook his head. "I'm sorry Thomas. But you know I don't like to miss work."Madison laid a gentle kiss on Jefferson's cheek, one he had to stand on tippy toes for. 

Jefferson smirked and gently gripped the small man's wrist."Work can wait." He loved how Madison let out a 'Eh?' for his response, so now guess he'll have to show him what he meant. He carefully turned James over and gripped both his wrist pinning him to the wall. James gasped as Thomas put a leg between his, he shivered as he felt him leaning toward his neck. Jefferson slowly whisper in Madison's ear. "How would you look with your suit all ruined?" Madison shivered and blushed a bit. "Tommy, come on. I need to-" He's sentence was cut into a short breath when he feel Jefferson let go of one of his wrist and it was making it's way up his shirt. "And I need Jemmy time." Madison moaned as Jefferson rubbed his belly for a moment, one of his weak spots, and Jefferson knew it. He then felt the hand move to his thigh and gave it a squeeze one he couldn't hold back a moan for. 

"T-Tommy...." James breath was a bit short but Thomas didn't mind, he rubbed and grabbed at his crotch as the small man moaned and wiggled beneath him, it was beautiful to his eyes and music to his ears. James let out shocked moan mixed with a gasps as Jefferson moved his leg once. "Do you like this, Jemmy? Just me having you pinned against the cold wall? My hands rubbing and squeezing in all your spots? Or my led between your ass?" Madison just moaned and shivered in response, He nearly jerked when Jefferson was playing with the button to his pants. Thomas grinned and undid his pants as he was about to lower them Madison squirmed a bit. "Tommy. I can't miss wo-" Two fingers found there way in his mouth. "Shh....Honey, come on. You need a break." With that Thomas pulled James pants and boxers down to wear there around his knees. Jefferson smirked and licked his lips at the sight. "Damn honey." Jefferson allowed his finger to ghost over Madison's hole in witch he received a satisfying wine for. "Tommy!" Madison let out high pitched and tried to free his other wrist then he stopped and moaned as a hand wrapped around his aching cock. Jefferson stroked once and smirked as the smaller man squealed and moaned with his cock twitching. "What do you want baby?" Thomas whispered into his ear then gasped as Madison throw his hips back and was rubbing Jefferson's crotch with his ass. Jefferson gripped both of James wrist as he moaned.

That's when Jefferson decided enough was enough, he quickly undid his pants and pulled out his aching twitching erection. He nudged foreword inside the heat and tightness of Madison's hole. They both moaned, Madison's moans got louder each time Thomas nudged himself deeper inside him. Thomas let out a low groan and started thrusting to the rhythm of the clock. James moaned softly and titled his head sideways exposing his neck witch Jefferson gladly mouthed at. He slowly pumped Madison's cock as he started to slam in repeatedly groaning lowly under his breath. James was a complete wreck under Thomas, the way Jefferson pumped his cock at the right times, the moment he bit his neck when he was trying to take in deep breaths. It was all to much, he was trembling underneath The tall man, And Jefferson loved it. Thomas could soon feel his release nearing and he thrusted up repeatedly deeper and deeper inside Madison, like it was his goal and suddenly groaned loudly as he came inside his lover. James moaned loudly and his hips jerked with his release that spread all over the all.

Thomas and James stood there panting and sweating. Thomas cleaned them both up gently before sitting them on he couch, Madison was panting a bit hard and let out a tiny cough to gather back his breath. "Still want to go to work?" Thomas smirked and James hit his side with his elbow hard. "Ow!" Madison smiled and lean against Jefferson's now bruised side. "Nope." He closed his eyes. "Worth it." Thomas voice was high pitched and James giggled softly before falling asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

As Madison woke up he went to the bathroom rubbing his eyes while yawning. He would want nothing more to spend time in bed all day but he had work around the house. He looked in the mirror and grabbed a toothbrush, he got the toothpast and started brushing.

Thomas got up at the sound of Madison being in the bathroom. He looked down at his crotch and bit his lip, He had another dream about his Jemmy touching him. Maybe he could get Jemmy to touch him? Or better yet just fuck his little baby doll till he couldn't say a word or sit. Jefferson licked his li at that thought, so he got up and went to the bathroom. He slowly hugged the smaller mans waist and James jumped a bit.

"Thomas!" James squealed with toothpaste in his mouth. He quickly spit it out and looked at the tall curly haired man. Thomas chuckled softly and rubbed both his thighs, witch he knew James couldn't stand but tremble for, he was right. James was now trembling under him. "T-Thomas....I'm trying to brush-" His breath was lost as Jefferson rubbed his belly. He squirmed in delight, he couldn't stand someone rubbing his belly, it was one of his weakest spots. Jefferson smirked. "You like that? You want more?~" He nibbled his ear and Madison whined pressing back. "Please! Please Tommy! I need your touch! Your love! Please!" Thomas didn't waist time, He started rubbing Madison's neck witch he knew drove him mad. James drooled and moaned loudly. Thomas looked in the mirror and smirked, He slipped to fingers into James mouth and he began sucking. Jefferson groaned loudly as James sucked and slurped at his fingers, he quickly took them out with James whining.  He smirked and lowered Jemmy's boxers and used the fingers James sucked and slipped them into his tight hole. He groaned lowly as he watched his fingers disappear into his boyfriends tight hole. James moaned loudly, the smaller man pushed back and his hole twitched and he bit his lip in pleasure. "Fuck. Tommy, it's twitching. Please. Do something!" James was wiggling and whining, Jefferson removed his fingers and pulled out his cock and nugded the tip of his cock to his twitching hole. They both moaned and Jefferson licked his lips slamimg in all the way, Madison let out a loud surprised moan and drooled.

Jefferson slammed in repeatedly moaning and groaning and pumped quickly. He looked at his lover in the mirror. And God was he a complete mess. He's whole body was flushed, he's drool was dripping off his chin and he was gripping the sink counter tightly. He groaned at the sight and could feel himself becoming sensitive. Jefferson slammed in deeply and came with a low pleased growl, he could hear James crying out and shuddering under him. 

Jefferson cleaned them both up and laid them in bed gently, he spooned him gently and kissed James shoulder. "My Jemmy~"


	4. Chapter 4

Madison jumped as Thomas slammed tge door closed. He's face was red with rage and his fist were clenched. "That little pice of shit thought he could brag about his boyfriend!"he snapped, Madison sighed and relaxed once again in his chair. "Thomas, you kow Hamilton will brag at any given moment. Just let it slide." The tall man frowned. "He then bragged that you were a sick nobody! He said you were in worse shape than the dept is in! How could he talk about you like that?!"

"I chose to let it slide." that was a lie. He's still quite upset about that, but he didn't want Jefferson, he's boyfriend to know. "Yeah right!" Jefferson snapped undoing his tie roughly and through it to the ground. He slowly made his way to Madison and pulled on his collar. James gasped and swallowed hard. "Tommy.....Calm down." "No. Get on your knees." the tall man spat and the shorter man did so. James was now on his knees shaking slightly, Jefferson then made James head bury in his crotch. Madison flinched a bit but he knew what he has to do, with a deep breath and started to mouth at Thomas crotch making him hard, he could hear moans coming from Jefferson, deep dark moans. He's head was suddenly pulled back and watched as Thomas undid his pants and letting his cock hang out with precum licking."Suck it. Now." Thomas said with a low growl and Madison gulped and opened his mouth wide as he let Jefferson shub gis cock in his mouth with a low moan. After a few minutes Jefferson came deep in his throat making his cum go down Madison's throat roughly. He pulled away and let James get breath, He still could feel rage so he made James stand. "Strip your shirt off." He snapped and James got to work with his hands shaking, Thomas grew impatient and started biting at Madison's neck roughly. James gripped Jefferson's shoulders wincing and arching his back moaning slightly. "T-Tommy....." James moaned as Jefferson sucked a mark onto his windpipe. He suddenly shubbed onto the taller mans lap with his pants getting pulled down roughly. He gasped as two fingers started fucking his hole roughly. "Thomas!" Madison bit the inside of his cheeks as Jefferson moved in roughly and started fucking rhe shit out of him, letting himself be a stress toy.

* * *

 

James was sobbing now, curling up on the couch shaking, bite marks and some brusies all over. Jefferson blinked and bit his lip. "Jemmy.....I'm sorry." He hugged the short man close to his chest kissing his forehead, Madison sniffed. "That hurt...." the small mans voice broke the tall one's heart. " I know....I'm sorry.....I really am sorry, sweat heart." James looked up at his boyfriend and softened. "Your forgiven."


	5. Chapter 5

Madison woke up to a coughing fit, he hated his sickness more than cold soup. And he hates cold soup. James sat up to see that Jefferson was not sleeping next to him but instead a not laid by his side. He picked it up and started reading.

_Dear Jemmy,_

_I love you more than the stars above or the sun in the sky. I had to go to work because Mr. Washington needs help on something. I'll be home soon_

_Love, Thomas Jefferson_

James smiled and laid back down hugging the letter close to his chest smiling.

* * *

"Jefferson! Where's my pen you fat ass!?!"

"I don't know! Maybe you ate it you ant!"

Thomas and Alexander both death glared each other while Washington was rubbing his temple. "Give it back Jackass!"

"For the last damn time I don't have it!"

"BOYS! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND GET TO WORK!" George screamed at them and they quickly followed the order doing as told while glaring daggers at each other. Time pasted and Jefferson was finally done with his work load, he glanced at Hamilton who was still doing his share, Washington liked it when Hamilton got his work done but felt it was unfair to the other workers so he always gets more work for the short man.

"Sir, I'm done."Washington took the work from Thomas and nodded his thanks, Alex looked at the tall curly haired man and smirked. "Sir, I bet he only got done because he wants to touch his sweet Jemmy." Hamilton sneakered then was suddenly grabbed by his shirt collar by Jefferson and there heads smashed together.

"I ONLY GET TO CALL HIM JEMMY!" Jefferson snarled then blinked as a big hand landed on his shoulder and was meet with a deep voice. "Calm. Down, Mr. Jefferson." Jefferson gulped and walked out and quickly ran to his car.  _Man, George is scary. Glad Jemmy isn't there to get spooked by the man._

* * *

 

Thomas walked into the house to see Madison on the floor shaking. He ran to him. "James?!" He gave him the smallest nudge and he woke up gasping and holding his chest with clear tear stains on his cheeks, anxiety attack.....

Madison started sobbing and holding Jefferson like a life line were Jefferson in return hugged the poor man tightly. "Hey, It's okay. I got you. Wanna watch a movie and just cuddle tonight?" He said while kissing his forehead. Jemmy nodded and went koala on him, Thomas chuckled softly and sat them on the couch turing a movie on and Madison's fav blanket around them.

 


End file.
